


Coming Home

by OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa return home, and begin the process of healing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Coming Home

“It’s good to be back. I missed our home.” The corner of Elsa’s mouth twitched up. Anna grinned. “I’m going to make you food now. What do you want?”

Elsa shook her head. “I don’t really want anything. Just you here again.” 

Anna rolled her eyes. “You have to eat something. I know!” and with that she scampered off into the kitchen. 

The sound of pots and things banging against each other soon filled the house, and Elsa leaned against the wall, studiously ignoring the frantic sounds of Anna attempting to cook. 

Ten minutes later Anna appeared again and motioned for Elsa to sit at the table. 

“Okay, what’d you make?” 

Anna grinned so big that the smile threatened to envelope her entire face. She flourished a dish and nearly dropped it on the floor, but managed to hold onto it and set it on the table. 

“Tada! It’s a grilled cheese” 

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“You love my grilled cheese.” 

Elsa smiled at Anna. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Anna took half of the sandwich and promptly sank into the seat next to Elsa, munching away steadily. 

“Eat, now.”

Dutifully Elsa took a bite. She had to admit that the sandwich was good. The cheese was still gooey and the bread was toasty warm and crunchy.

“Do you remember the first time I made this for you?”

Elsa nodded. She did remember. It was one of her most cherished memories. 

“Our second date. You made me dinner. It certainly wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Anna nodded, blushing enough to hide some of her freckles. “Yeah, I was terrified I’d screw it up. I had to do something simple.”

“Well I enjoyed it.”

Anna smiled. “I think you enjoyed dessert more.”

Some of the color reappeared in Elsa’s face. “That was even more unexpected.” She was quiet for a moment before looking back up from her food. “I’m glad you’re back.”


End file.
